The present invention relates in general to the field of computers and similar technologies, and in particular to software utilized in this field. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to computer-based business modeling.
The Object Modeling Group (OMG) defines three generic modeling layers, applicable to many kinds of business and information technology (IT) systems. These layers include, from highest to lowest, a Computation Independent Model (CIM) (often called a “Business Model”) layer, a Platform Independent Model (PIM) layer, and a Platform Specific Model (PSM) layer. The mappings or transformations between the layers are dependent upon specific technologies.
Models at the top CIM or Business Model layer define various aspects of businesses. Such models are used to describe existing or proposed business structures (e.g., processes, organizations, rules, etc.) to business people for evaluation and decision making in the context of business transformation activities. Models at this layer say nothing about how the business structures might be actually implemented (e.g., using human versus automated processes). Models at the CIM layer can be defined utilizing a variety of techniques, including the semantics set forth in the OMG Semantics of Business Vocabulary & Rules (SBVR) standard, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Models at the middle PIM layer specify technical solutions independent of specific IT platforms. Often, such models are defined using the Unified Modeling Language (UML). Making such models platform-independent enables businesses to delay or change decisions regarding commitments to specific technology platforms.
Models at the bottom PSM layer extend the middle layer by adding specifics regarding implementation of the model on a particular platform. For example, a Java Platform, Enterprise Edition (J2EE)-based model might include J2EE deployment descriptors related to security, transaction management, and similar concerns. Such information is specific to J2EE when expressed in the J2EE-specified format, and aware of relevant J2EE semantics.
A typical implementation of a model would include the definition of the model at one of the three layers and, if the model is defined at other than the PSM layer, appropriate (typically manual) transformations of the model to obtain a PSM that can be deployed on the available IT infrastructure.